Hope's Story
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: My name Hope Mikaelson daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall, you know my parents story this is mine.
1. Meeting Lilly

It was a moonless night as Hope Mikaelson daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall sat alone under a great oak tree on the grounds of The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted when a disembodied women's voice said, "You're not evil Hope!"

Hope looks around trying to find who is speaking when the disembodied women's voice said, "You won't see my unless I want you to"

"W-Who are you" Hope asks looking around.

"Your mother knew me as Lilly" The disembodied women's voice explained.

Hope watches as a woman dressed in black leather with blackish/gray skin walks forward. Hope watches the women's skin shifts to pinkish white…

"I have a home not far from here, I live there with my wife"

"What are you!" Hope asks in a speculative tenor.

"The progenitor of Homonus Nocturni" Lilly told her.

"B -But my family" Hope stammered.

"Hope the reason I have lived as long as I have is the world thinks I am a fairy story" Lilly said, "Besides We Two are the last living Hybrids"

"There were two of us initially my mate was named Drake"

"How come I never heard about you" Hope asks.

"Because I compelled your entire family to never reveal the secret" Lilly said "That became difficult with Rebecca"

"Why" Hope Asks quizzically.

"Because she's had my blood" Lilly explains

At another part of the Campus Katherine Forsyth was talking to a newly turned vampire, looking at the new vampire she asked, "What's your name!"

As her fangs start protruding over her lower lip she said, "S-Susan"

"Susan… What your experiencing is nothing to be ashamed of it's called the thrust all new vampires go through it, come on let's get you something to drink"… Katherine said as they walked to the head mistress's office…

"Caroline Forbs" Katherine states…

Caroline turns to the sound of the voice asking "Elena!"

"Katherine actually"

Caroline goes for a weapon when Katherine said, "I'm not here to fight, Susan here needs some blood"

"Or have you forgotten the burning in your throat and how painful it was when you were new"

"Oh of course… This is very unlike you Katherine" Caroline quipped, handing a glass to Susan as Katherine said, "drink it slowly"

"Dam it, I still haven't gotten used to it" Caroline states as she starts shedding a tear.

Katherine asks, "Elena being gone, me and my wife go out once a month to clean the grave"

The last comment got Caroline's attention as she asks, "Wife… Does she know"

"Caroline, what is I told you everything we know about the origins is wrong" Katherine explained, "My wife is a Vampire she was born in Ancient Sumeria during the Early Dynastic Period"

Caroline walks over to a cabinet and takes out 30-year-old first malt scotch and pours herself four fingers.

"Say that Again" Caroline asks, as she drinks it down in one swallow!

"I was born in Ancient Sumeria during the Early Dynastic Period, I am the progenitor of Homonus Nocturni "

Caroline goes to give them both daylight rings when Lilly said, "I've never needed one"

Waving Caroline off Lilly sates, "I am a natural day-walker I don't need a ring"

Looking at the ring on her hand Caroline, thinks, _what's that then_

"It's an ordinary wedding ring" Lilly said, offhandedly, as Caroline realizes the implications she looked at Lilly slack-jawed saying, "That would mean you've been walking around since the dawn of man"

"Yes, it does, doesn't it I'm also I hybrid" Lilly said… softly

"What Type of Hybrid" Caroline asks, Speculatively.

"Before we get to that why don't we send Susan on her way"

As Susan leaves Katherine makes sure all the window blinds are drawn and the door blinds are drawn.

"Before I show you, Hope I want your word you won't try this, your word or I compel you to agree"

Caroline muttered, "Only an Original can… Oh alright agreed"

"Caroline I am not an Original I am thee Original, you would call me an old one" Lilly said in a willowy voice

"Caroline", Katherine States, "I watched her compel Marcel to stake himself to death, and then stick her bleeding hand into his chest bringing him back from the dead"

"That's not…" Caroline said only to be cut off by Lilly saying "Possible"

"She compelled dad to dance a jig for a half an hour, mom got it on her phone", Hope said, "Any time I was sad she would play it"

"Ready Kat" Lilly said, as the bones in her face started moving around and reforming the very structure of the face itself… As the full effect takes hold Lilly looks like the perfect twin of Katherine."

Looking at Hope Lilly said, "I have a unique anatomy, my bone structure is very malleable you didn't hear any bones braking, did you?"

As Lilly shifts back Hope said, "N-No"

Caroline Shivers at the memory of what she just saw at the memory of seeing Katherine and Elena standing side by side rushed to the forefront of her mind's eye

"Be grateful you didn't see my demonic form, that would really make you shiver" Katherine explained

"No hope what you saw was my natural camouflage I was mid transformation at the time" Lilly explained.

Josie Saltzman walk in and said, "Mama this spell is giving me problems"

"May I Lilly" said looking at the spell, followed by, "I see where you're having your problem"

"See this line of text here", Lilly said "That would open a rift between this world and the next, but when we change it by making this notation it allows you to see the one your heart desires"

Josie looks at Lilly unable to ready her asking, "What's your name"

"You may call me Lilly"

"Thank you, Lilly." Josie said as she walks out…

Caroline looks a Lilly asking, "Who… Are… You"

"Someday I may tell you, but for now my secret lies in the hands of my wife Katherine"

"Hope, the last person that attempted to copy what I just showed you died, you have to be of my bloodline for it to work" Lilly said as she and Katherine walked out.

"You do realize the first thing Caroline is going to do is go through every tome they have trying to figure out who you are!" Katherine quipped.


	2. First Day

It was the following morning and it was full sun when Lilly and Katherine walk up the drive to the The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted only to see Caroline Forbs jaw drop She remembered what Lilly told her last night, but Caroline thought Lilly was just boasting.

"Researching Magical Tomes, or haven't fed in a while" Lilly asks, "Oh that barer spell to keep prying eyes away try this"

"I've used it to hide my tomb for ten millennia" Lilly said walking to stand beside Katherine!

"How does a vampire know magic" Caroline asks, as she thinks for the first time, _Who… No what are you…_

"Follow me" Lilly said as she walks into the library she jumps into the air grabs an ancient tome and said, "I you truly want to know who I am the answer is here, but the stone carving hardly does me justice"

"Perhaps Bonnie Bennett could help you she is only a phone call away" Lilly said as both Lilly and Katherine walked to the main building. That Pronouncement made Caroline's blood run cold when she heard that because Caroline never told Lilly about her

"Katherine… Did you tell her?" Caroline asks only to have Katherine said, "I Keep my word we agreed the Bennet line was dead."

Pulled both Josie and Lizzie Saltzman out of class to examine Lilly much to Lilly's annoyance.

"Subtlety is not your strong suit is it Miss Forbs" Lilly said, "I rose Augustine House to the ground because they stole my wife"

"But that was a gas fire" Caroline states emphatically.

"No, it was meant to look like one" Lilly said in a cold menacing tenor, "Are you sure you want to know, who and what I am"

"Mama… No", Josie and Lizzie cry as they get a glimpse, of Lilly's true face, her demonic form has black armored skin, claws, horns and scales. She has a split jaw with extra rows of teeth and a barbed tongue.

The girls slowly back away and Lilly realizes what they have seen, "This is no longer about you and me Caroline, unless I am mistaken your daughters just saw my demonic form"

"I could wipe their memory, compel them to forget but it would mean I would have to leave my position here"

"Have a seat-girls Lilly states, I had intended for you to find out who I was over time easing you into it but now I have to change my plans", Opening the tome Lilly flips open the tome to the appropriate page and said only, "Read it first then I will answer any question you have"

Lilith was known by many names. In Jewish lore, Elijah met Lilith and forced her to reveal her various disguises.

"Caroline, I have over 100 names, to gain power over me you must learn them all, have fun", Lilly said walking out

* * *

Half an hour later Lilly walks into the class and said, "This is Ancient History, not Compelling 101 stop trying to compel that witch to do your homework Francis"

The look on Hopes face said Bad Idea Francis

"How are you going to Stop me the only one who can compel me is on my side" , Francis boasted

With a placid smile Lilly walks over to Francis with all the grace of a big cat on the hunt, this fact unnerved him as she closed distance she finally stood their right in front of him and staring at him not moving, not blinking at Francis when Lilly's pupil's dilated and then contracted as she said, "Hop on one foot"

The entire room fell into a silent awe as Lilly walked back to the front of the room and her desk Francis and the only sound was him hopping as Lilly said, "Stop and Francis found his seat very quickly"

"I hope I have made my point" Lilly said looking at him, "Vampires have existed for longer than you think Francis, and I am older than you know"

"To answer your questions, I have lived long enough for the world to forget I lived at all" Lilly expounded, "and Francis remember, "there is always someone more powerful then you are"

* * *

Later that night As Lilly and Katherine were enjoying a glass of rare wine when Hope came running up the drive of Flemming Home with Susan in her arms saying in a panic, "We were out getting something to drink and she just collapsed, I brought the cup with me... maybe you can"

Lilly took a sip and spat it out saying, in a taut tone, "It's been spiked with holy water" she was angry the last time she was this angry someone had taken Katherine.

"It looks like I'm going to have another sire to raise!" Lilly said biting into her forearm and holding it to Susan's mouth.

"Hope" Lilly said, "You know I am "The progenitor of Homonus Nocturni" what you don't know is I never had to evolve, my blood is the most potent of all vampires living or dead."

Stroking Susan's hair out of her eyes Lilly said, "Because I am the progenitor of the species, my blood is the most pure, free of centuries worth of selective mutation."

"I'm the great white shark, of vampires"

Hope looks at Lilly dumbfounded, as Katherine called the school saying, Caroline I don't have time to answer any question's so just listen, both Hope and Susan are here, no don't come get them, Lilly has things well in hand.

Susan reaches up grabbing Lilly's arm, taking gulps of blood…

Susan's eyes open and Lilly carry's her to one of the spare bedrooms.

"You can stay with her or use the other spare room" Lilly said, she is alive, When Katherine went through this she was already a vampire for 400 years and it took her 2 days"

Caroline appears in the hall trying to get Susan back only to have Katherine stepped in front of the door blocking her access when Caroline mutters, "up to road tricks are you?"

Hope Mikaelson appears in the hallway saying in a taut angry tone of voice, "Katherine didn't bring her here, I did someone spiked Susan's drink with holy water Susan was dying."

Lilly steps out of the room and says softly, "Susan is resting comfortably, I managed to save her however she is now bound to me for eternity!"

That statement got Caroline's attention as Lilly said, "You have a bigger problem than a student out of school, besides she's taken on some of my more unique traits and no offense but none of you would survive her."

"Meaning What Exactly", Caroline asks

"Meaning in-order to save her I gave her my blood" Lilly, said, "You cure one poison by using a stronger one"

Caroline stood their staring daggers at Lilly as Lilly herself said, "Mine is the purest, my blood is the most potent of any vampire venom."

"You wanted to know how strong I am think about Niklaus Mikaelson at his peak, now multiply that my 1000 and then double that" Lilly told Caroline, "Knowing that, ask yourself why I haven't tried to be the evil history portrays me to be

"Who are you" Caroline asks more out is fear then curiosity.

"As I told you I have over 100 names, but there is one that is the most famous" Lilly said turning and heading back into the bedroom.

"Lilith of Mesopotamia" Katherine said, "Yes Caroline that Lilith the one the bible says is the mother of monsters"

"She doesn't act like a monster does she"


	3. Echos Of The Past

It was 16 years since the war supposedly ended and navigating Baghdad in daylight was not to dangerous but navigating it at night that was a different matter, Lilly and her companions were leaving a local eating establishment when they were surrounded by some remnant of ISIS.

In Arabic the leader said, "We found our entertainment for the night boys"

What they didn't know was Lilly understood every word, looking at Hope and Susan Lilly shook her head "No"

The Leader of the group said, "Thank you for telling them not to help you"

In a bloodthirsty, unmoving flat cold and eerily menacing tone Lilly said, "See now that's your biggest Mistake..."

"What's that" The man asked trying to keep his brutal facade unscathed but letting an undercurrent of fear seep through.

Looking at the nearby soldiers and not even paying attention to the knife at her throat as her voice went from bloodthirsty to sounding like death itself as Lilly said, "Thinking that I need them, to protect me!"

Whipping around 180 degrees in a blur of motion Lilly sunk her fangs into the man, saying, "I am the thing that gave your grandfather's, grandfather's grandfather nightmares"

"YOU STUNK OF FEAR" Lilly said loudly, "At least die like the man you pretend to be"

The Squelching sound teeth piercing skin made the commanders men freeze in place, all they could do was watch as the life drained from his eyes. Letting the man drop to the ground Lilly looked at the men her face covered in blood, even her clothes were dark crimson as blood dripped off her to the ground.

Looking at them Lilly said, "I know what you men did to my temple"

Hope looked on as Lilly's blood-soaked grin grew wider and wider, this was not the benevolent women she remembered from her youth this was someone else had she been there, just below the surface this whole time!

"Hope if someone defaced your home what would you do" Lilly asked as She, and Hope took out the now unconscious men, Lilly said, "Bring them, they will learn the consequences of defacing my home come with a high cost!"

"Leave the desiccated one behind his heart no longer beats!" Lilly said. Hope noticed the large hole in his chest where his heart would be.

Then Hope remembered her father's words as Lilly said, "Yes Hope, without a heart he can-not rise"

"He will serve as a warning"

Each Vampire had 2 men over their shoulders, as they walked out into the desert the moon was high in the sky!

Lilly affixed wet leather straps to their wrist's, ankles and neck. Slapping the leader of the men awake Lilly said, "It's midnight now, and very soon the desert heat will cause those straps to dry out, and you will die very slowly"

The Following Morning Lilly snapped, "They should have headed my warning!"

Lilly walked into the darkness and as she vanished Hope could hear a constant popping and cracking.

"100,000 men to kill me" Said a demonic voice, as a humanoid woman with armored skin, claws, horns and scales"

"You're going to need more men"

The women, at least they think it's a woman wades into the army killing 5, 10, 50, 100.

Not only was she not slowed down by getting shot but it seeded to drive her frenzy higher as men were dying with screams on their lips.

* * *

Meanwhile in the basement of The Pentagon someone yelled "What the hell!"

The soldier watched as 1000, 2000, 5000 ISIL fighters dropped in a matter of seconds! Followed by a truly inhuman roar, in the time it took to call his C.O. 100,000 men lay dead in the Iraqi sands!

"Sargent, get ahold of yourself" The Colonel said

"Sir this makes no sense" The Sargent said as he re-cued the video feed saying "Watch!"

The Colonel watched the replay as hundreds then thousands of troops just died, The Sargent stated, "No one has troops in the area, and even if they did… they can't kill that many troops that fast!"

"Poisons, Gasses" The Colonel asked, as The Sargent stated, "That was the first thing I scanned for, Nothing!... Sir"

* * *

Meanwhile back at Lilly's temple she waved her hand and all the 100,000 men burst into flames! All but one of them dead.

Looking at the man Lilly said, "Your usefulness is not at an end!" Pointing to the Jugular Vein, and Carotid Artery Lilly said, "Susan bite here and feed! Lilly pulls his head aside exposing the neck, there's was a slight squelching sound as Susan bit down and Lilly said, "Let it flow, don't gulp it!

"That's its Susan at this rate we can head back to the school in a day or 2!"

"To answer your question Hope, the creature you saw was my true form" Looking at the young tri-bread Lilly says, "I am the progenitor of hominus nocturna, unlike any vampire you will ever meet.

"Meaning what" Hope asks.

"Meaning I am the first of my kind and much has been lost!" Lilly said.

* * *

One Month later Inspecting Susan's fangs Lilly said, "Get ready to leave"

On the other side of the world back at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, Katherine Forsyth gets a telepathic Message from Lilly herself saying.

 _Let Caroline know we will be coming back tonight!_

* * *

Later that night at the old Flemming Home that Lilly and Katherine Forsyth share the Trio walk out of the shadows to hear Katherine Forsyth said, "I missed you"

Looking at Lilly Katherine could tell her mood was off as she asked, "What?"

"Lilith made a command performance and 100,000 men paid the price."

Hope spoke up in Lilly's defense saying, "What was it you told me, they attacked my home"

"Yes!" Lilly said, "I have lived as long as I have because the world at large believes me a myth but covering up that many deaths."

Hope said, "They blew a hole in the side of your temple, who knows what biological contagions they let loose…"

"Hope… when did you get so smart" Katherine asks.

"We spent a week in Egypt" Hope said, "I learned about Tutankhaten" Hope replied.

Katherine said, "You simply applied the King Tuts Curse logic to Lilly's situation"

"More like compelled a person or 2 in order to spread a roomer!" Hope stated!

The Following morning in the office of Caroline Forbes Lilly stands with Susan beside her and Lilly said, "Susan will be spending two hours every night with me."

"No" Caroline said, "Abso….."

Caroline was cut off be the sounds of bone braking and reforming and even moving, as Lilly started to shift her to her demonic form.

A demonic voice said, "You mean you want this walking your halls"

Caroline blinked as she looked at an Ash Gray/Black female form, with armored skin, claws horned barbs running along its arms, and horns coming out of its head.

"In this form I am indestructible, and I can control it!" Lilly said, "In the beginning I had to exhausted in order to change back"

"I don't want to hurt anyone" Susan said.

"Though our bond I have been helping you keep control of your transformations, Now I need to teach you how to control them yourself." Lilly explained shifting back to her human form.


	4. Cassandra Nightshade

It has been a Year since Lilly, Hope and Susan came back from their sojourn and Lilly was now the Head Mistress of The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted.

Lilly was sitting at her desk when an old friend came to call by the name of Cassandra Nightshade walks in. Cassandra stood 5' 6" tall, 130 pounds with long straight blond hair down to her but.

"So, you're the reason all the wolves on campus are acting up" Lilly said looking up from her paperwork.

"What can I say!" Cassandra said with a wink, "Most of them wouldn't know what to do with me if they did catch me"

"Come in Hope" Lilly said softly, "There is someone I want you to meet!"

Hope looks at the stranger and shivers, the stranger said, "Normally your wolf clan would teach you" Looking at Hope, Cassandra said, "As a favor to an old friend I will!"

"And You Are" Hope said looking at the women seated beside her mentor Lilly.

"I am the oldest wolf your likely to meat Hope Mikaelson, I was born in Arcadia during the 2nd century my mate died long ago!", The Strangers eyes blue eyes started to change becoming darker if not a deeper shade of blue as she said, "My name has been lost to the ages though I use Cassandra Nightshade at the moment"

30 minutes later as they step out of the office the head of the wolf pack at The Salvatore School charges Cassandra and then leaps, Hope is about to act when Cassandra moves fact enough that all she could see was a blur as she plucks him out of the air as easily as most people catch a baseball in one hand saying, "So, your what passes as an Alpha these days!"

Looking into their eyes Cassandra partially transformed saying, "If I wanted your pack, I would take it… and you couldn't stop me!"

With that she slammed him into the ground with a thud just hard enough to make her point. From the office door Lilly said, "Rafi stay down, Primordials don't give second chances!"

Looking at Rafi, Cassandra said, "The fact you're a student is the only reason your alive!"

Reaching out with her mind and using telepathy Cassandra talks to all the wolves on campus saying, "Meet me at the boathouse in 30 minutes!"

The boathouse 10:30 that morning Cassandra Nightshade sat waiting for the last of the Alpha Pack to arrive saying, "Good Everyone is Here… As of right now I am forbidding this pack from gathering until you learn what being a wolf means"

"If anyone wishes to challenge me, I'll be outside!"

* * *

Moments Later Rafael Waithe asks, "Why haven't you changed"

"I thought I would give you a fighting change, if I go wolf, you'll have no chance" Cassandra said.

"Now you learn to fight"

Rafi said, "I know how to fight!"

"Prove it!" Cassandra said as Rafi launched into an attack Cassandra spent the first half of the fight dodging all of Rafi's attacks then she said, "My Turn"

What no one save Hope knew was that Cassandra's Heightened Senses were off the charts and so was her speed, Rafi hadn't even moved when Cassandra kissed his neck from behind saying, "I just ripped your throat out!"

"None of you knows what I pack is, a pack is a pack... a gang is a gang don't confuse them!"

"I should disband this pack, But I will not, until further notice I dictate when you will meet!"

The pack is about to object when Cassandra uses her Alpha voice saying, "SILENCE!"

Every purebred wolf in the immediate area loses the ability to speak, so the move to encircle Cassandra.

Hope moves to aid Cassandra when Lilly places her hand on her shoulder saying, "Just watch, your about to see a true wolf fight."

The first pack member rushes forward only to be scooped up by the leg and the throat and hoisted above Cassandra's head and thrown over 180 degrees as they land on their back. Two more pack members tried to rush her, and Cassandra grabbed each by the throat and fell backwards balancing one on her left leg and one on her right leg she flips them over.

Although Cassandra's rage was under control her teeth started to grow out as she started getting serous. Hope didn't even see Cassandra move all she saw were bodies flying hither and yawn and a not even sweating Cassandra standing there holding her foot on Rafi's neck.

"Anyone of you attack, he dies" Cassandra said in a cold dead tone of voice.

The entire pack froze in place, as Cassandra shook her head walking away

"They will be fine" Cassandra said, "I only used a fraction of my strength"

As the Alpha pack stood up, Cassandra said, "As of this moment I am Alpha, and I disband this pack until further notice!"

One of them was about to object when Cassandra said, "To call yourself a pack is an honor none of you have earned, all of you fail"

"Go" Lilly said, "I'll grab your clothes"

A pure while wolf twice as big as any of them had ever seen walks out of the boat house.

"Now you know why she didn't fight you as a wolf, she could have killed all of you 5 times over!" Lilly commented as she watched her friend run.

"All of you will be meeting with her on a daily basis" Lilly said sternly

"Why" Rafi asked.

"Because Rafi, she is right!"

Rafael Waithe looked at Lilly not quite sure if she could, or should believe the Head Mistress when Lilly said, "She was born in Ancient Greece in Arcadia!" Lilly said matter of factly.

"Wait a Minute" Rafi said, "That means she's been walking around since the 2nd century.

"Rafael" Lilly said as her tone got very serious, "So have I, Cassandra and I are both progenitors of our species!"

Rafi thought, _she is…_

"She is the mother of wolves" Hope said to him, "Without her none of us would exist."

Thankfully it was a moonless night as a nude Cassandra crossed the school grounds, and none of the kids got a free show, the fact that she could run a mile in seconds didn't hurt ether!

* * *

The next morning at the boathouse as all the Wolves arrive Cassandra's disembodied voice said, "Welcome to Werewolf 101"

As all of them look up Rafael asks, "Is she!"

"Yea" Jed replied, "Those are one arm pull ups, and she is making it look effortless!"

Cassandra lifts herself up and into a parallel position to the ground, then places her feet against the beam and pushes off rights herself and curls herself into a ball and flips round landing on her feet.

"How did you get up their" Jed asked looking at the women.

"Easy, Like this!" Cassandra crouches down and then pushes off landing on the center beam and then jumping down.

"How do I put this!" Cassandra said, "First, there was Lycoan and he made me, together we founded the first pack"

As if reading Hopes thoughts Cassandra said, "I am the last of my pack!"

Turning to face all the other wolves, Cassandra said, "Yesterday during our fight all of you made 2 critical mistakes.

"Yea" Jed replied, "We Lost"

"Yes… but why did you lose, so badly" Cassandra stated tonelessly. Taking a breath Cassandra said, "Your first mistake was you didn't fight as a pack!"

"And our Second Mistake!" Rafi asked.

"They abandoned you Rafi!" Cassandra said, "A Pack… a real pack fight and even die for each other!"

* * *

30 minutes Later

"Rule number one, never abandon pack" Cassandra starts walking back to the main campus of the school when Rafi said, "What about the rest of the class!"

Looking back over her shoulder Cassandra said, "We have covered everything I wanted to for today!"

"But"

"Rafi when you understand what I told you today, you will be ready!" Cassandra said, "Hope already understands!

"See you tomorrow, for the remainder of the time contemplate what I've told you"


	5. Learning to Fight

When the wolves showed up the next morning what they saw made their jaws drop Head Mistress Forsyth and Professor Nightshade were fighting and moving at speeds that most could barely track their movement.

Cassandra hit Lilly so hard it drove her backwards 25 feet, both women were moving so fast that the only reason anyone knew that one of them were hit was because one of them hit the ground of flew backwards.

After 30 minutes the fight finally stopped and Cassandra was covered in cuts and bruises that were healing in seconds the former wolf pack members looked on in disbelief as Jed asked, "How long have you two been fighting!

"Let's see its 7:00 A.M." Cassandra said, as Lilly chimed in with "And we stated at midnight so seven hours non-stop"

"Jed" Cassandra stated "Primordial's, like Lilly and me, we don't get tired, we get stronger with time and age!"

"What Cassandra is not telling you is long after all of you are dead and gone, we will still be here!" Lilly stated somberly.

"Wait a minute" Rafi said "That would mean…"

"It means for all intents and purposes we are immortal Rafi" Cassandra said Matter of Factly.

Wide eyed Rafi stared at her as Cassandra stated, "Someday I may answer that question Rafi!"

Jed looks at Rafi asking, "What Question were you going to ask?"

"He wanted to know who my mate was!" Cassandra stated, "Now pair up!"

"Did I say you could have weapons"

The group of 10 people stopped mid stride and looked at her as pointed to her head Cassandra and said, "This is your weapon, if you can't fight with your bare hands those won't help you!"

* * *

30 minutes later the vampires joined them, and each was paired with a wolf and that when the real fun began as they started sparring and one pair after another were brought up to Cassandra and Lilly broke them up. Cassandra taking the vampires and Lilly taking the wolves

Theirs a coldness to both Cassandra and Lilly's voice as they said in unison, "I am going to try and kill you!"

* * *

Later that day Lilly and Alaric Saltzman are talking when Lilly notices his hunting go bag and stated, "I am one of 2 progenitors' of Homines nocturnae or as you call us vampire's"

Looking across her desk at him she said, "Mr. Saltzman… your Go Bag would do nothing against me it wouldn't slow me down in the slightest!" Lilly commented, as if to prove her point she reached down ripped off a bulb of garlic and ate the whole thing, then taking a container of holy water she drank it, to wash down the garlic.

Slack-jawed Alaric Saltzman looks at the new Head Mistress asking, "Can anything stop you?"

"By your own logic I should be reduced to ash by now" Lilly stated as she smiled saying, "No, In my natural state no human weapon can harm me… Modern or otherwise!"

"Wait, vampires don't have dual states!" Alaric muttered alarmingly, not quite sure if he believed her.

"There is however one person that could stop me!" Lilly said smiling at him as she sipped her wine.

"Who would that be?" Alaric said with a sense of urgency in his voice as he thought, _Just in case I need them!_

"Once I know I can trust you, I will tell you who the person is!" she told him leaning and closing the distance between them as his unease started to multiply

"Calm yourself Mr. Saltzman!", Lilly said as she tapped her ear gently saying, "Enhanced senses remember."

"I can move at 45 miles a second please stay seated Mr. Saltzman!" Lilly said sternly reading his face.

5 minutes later, looking at Alaric, Lilly said, "Over the endless Millennia that has been my life, I find that need only partake every 1000 years to satisfy my cravings"

"Is that what happened in Iraq?" Alaric asks looking at what could be the oldest living being on the planet.

"Alaric… if someone broke into your home and vandalized/defaced it, what would you do!" Lilly asks without putting a hint of regret into voice at all she said.

"And slaughtering an entire Army!" He retorted sharply.

"They were a threat to humans as well, I did the world a favor" Lilly stated taking another sip of wine.

Alaric's face grew bright crimson with rage as she cut him off saying, "Mr. Saltzman if Lilith of Mesopotamia had made a command performance that day given the amount of pure unadulterated rage I was feeling!"

Lilly watched his face go blank as she said with a cold voice completely void of emotion. "I would have slaughtered every living being in Iraq, down to the livestock!"

"But that would call to much attention!" He said alarmed as his voice rose by half an octave.

"Yes… but it would quench my rage" Lilly said somberly, telling him, "I've lived long enough to appreciate human life for what it is!"

"A food, source." Alaric said bitterly.

"No, Mr. Saltzman, sacred!" Holding up her hand to quite him Lilly said, "Human's appreciate every day for what it is!"

"A gift"

Alaric was stunned into silence by her comment, "I see myself as a steward of sorts!"

"As such I've asked a friend to come and work with your daughters"

"Who would that be!"

"Me" Freya Mikaelson said as she walks in, Alaric is about to object when Lilly said, "All of that was her mother's doing not Freya's"

"Besides, your daughters already know more than their current instructor!", Lilly said, "I have been helping them where I can, but they need a proper Spell Caster to teach them"

As Alaric turned to leave Lilly said, "You've seen my blood binges throughout history, but they are chalked up to one human plague or another."

"But that would mean!"

"It means I am quite adept at concealing my actives Mr. Saltzman!", Lilly said walking out onto the sunlit stone terrace the last thing Lilly said was, "I am like no vampire you've ever met"

"Shit" Lilly said, "You wanted to see my demon form, your about to get your wish!"

"What… why" Alaric asks.

"I don't have time to explain get all the student's someplace safe… NOW!"

Alaric watched as Lilly's skin started to darken taking on a gray ashen skin tone, as horns start growing out of her head and spikes grow out of her arms. Lilly's skin becomes like armor as it becomes scaly and where she once had well-manicured hands, she now had claws.

In a demonic voice she said, "Cassandra meet me at the graveyard!"

"Ghoul's Mr. Saltzman"

Before he could ask another question, she was gone!

He had only one thought on his mind, _"What the hell is she!"_

* * *

30 minutes later Alaric and Dorian arrive on the scene at the graveyard and Dorian takes aim with a crossbow at a creature with Black armored scaly skin, and claws, and horns.

Just as he is lining up his shot Susan appears before him blocking the shot itself.

"MOVE SUSAN." He yells.

"No, if you kill her you kill me!" Susan retorts mirroring his movements thwarting him at every turn.

A large wolf twice the size of what both men consider normal starts shifting back into her human and very nude form.

Looking at Dorian she said, "Mr. Williams that bolt wouldn't even slow Lilly down!"

Dorian looks at the creature with a Ghoul impaled on the spikes of its forearm and another getting its skull crushed underfoot and a third with a broken neck.

he thinks, _That's our head mistress!_

Dorian suddenly becomes aware that the women is Nude and started turning bright crimson only to have the women herself say, "You humans and your hang ups!"

Dorian didn't even see the women move as she leaped behind him grabbing the last Ghoul and ripped its head from its neck.

As she starts regurgitating blood Lilly's harsh demonic voice said, "Ghoul blood tastes foul!"

Katherine comes running up with several bags of blood as Lilly downs them.

Looking at the scene Dorian asks, "Blood is blood!"

With blood trickling down the corners of her mouth and shaking her head Lilly states, "No vampire would drink dead blood its toxic even for humans!"


	6. Shadow Worlds

Click, click, click went the sound of her 6-inch stilettos against the hardwood floor of Salvatove Academy was deafening as Katherine Forsyth entered the classroom, with mischievous grin and a somber tone Katherine said, "be grateful Elijah Mikaelson is not isn't the first vampire!"

"Why is that!" One of the other vampires asked rudely.

"Because" Katherine grumbles emphatically, "If he were every vampire in this room including me would be dust right now!"

"But you do know who the first vampire is don't you?" Sebastian asks staring at Katherine.

"Nice try Sebastian" Katherine quips looking as she countered curtly telling him, "If they choose to reveal who they are, that's up to them."

Sebastian grits his teeth as Katherine said, "They don't tolerate your type of games!

Moments later in a cold voice Katherine said, "They would most likely kill you!"

Later that day Katherine was sitting in the open air at the Salvatove school when she suddenly had a flashback,

 _February 2012 Her daughter Nadia lay dying on the sofa in the then_ _Salvatove boardinghouse._

 _A disembodied woman's voice said, "Klaus blood is not the only way!"_

 _Katherine whipped around to look at a redheaded vampire asking, "Can you save her!"_

" _Yes, I can!" The redhead said, "My name is Celine…"_

 _Taking a position behind Nadia, Celine bit into her own forearm and that is when_ _Katherine noticed something odd, Celine had three sets of fangs, a double upper set of fangs, and one lower set._

" _How old is she" Katherine thinks._

" _Older than you know child" Celine said looking at Katerina._

 _Slipping out from behind Nadia, she ripped the front of_ _Nadia's blouse open and cut open Nadia's abdomen with a claw like hand._

" _She is too far gone to feed from my forearm Katerina!" Katherine looked at Celine as she shoved her now bleeding hand and arm right into Nadia's chest up to her elbow._

" _How does she know my true name!"_ _Katherine thought watching the scene unfold._

 _Celine started squeezing and relaxing her hand around Nadia's heart massaging it, kneading it like it were raw bread dough. With each squeeze of her hand Celine's blood mixed with Nadia's_

 _Bending over Celine whispers something to Nadia in a language no one understood._

" _It's ancient Sumerian it means (Live)"_

" _UUUUHHHH" Nadia took her first unhindered breath in hours as her sweating eased and her skin began to take on more color, looking at_ _Bonnie Bennett, Celine said, "Figure out who I actually am did you witch!"_

 _They all watched as all the blood covering Celine's arm was absorbed into her very skin._

 _Celine moved faster than anyone could see, and she was by Bonnie Bennett side and in a tone of voice only Bonnie could hear she said, "Katherine is not ready to know yet!"_

 _Bonnie became aware of the fact that only she and Celine were ones moving when Celine states, "We are between heartbeats Mrs. Bennett!" Placing an inkwell and contract on the table she said, "Sign it!"_

" _What am I agreeing to?" Bonnie said._

" _To never reveal my identity under any condition!" Celine said sternly, "I am Exactly who you think I am"_

" _SIGN IT!"_

" _Lil-" Bonnie started to say the name only to have Celine place her finger over her Lips/mouth as she said, "Unless your prepared to see and fight my true form don't speak that name aloud young witch."_

" _Names Have Power"_

 _Five minutes later once time caught up to itself Celine took her place by Nadia again picking her up, she ran from the mansion, in her mind, Katherine heard, when it is safe, I will send her back to you!_

 _Damon was about to run after her when Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Damon trust me you're no match for her, not even the Mickelson's could stand up to her!"_

 _Damon's head snapped to Bonnie asking, "what do you know!"_

 _Taking a breath Bonnie said, "What I know is that the progenitor of hominis nocturna just ran out of this house, what I know is she is the most dangerous vampire on the planet, and you will never see her coming!"_

" _She is not just a vampire, she can…"_

 _Bonnie suddenly fell unconscious and to everyone's surprise it was Katherine that came to her rescue regaining her senses Bonnie said, "Damon… I CAN'T TELL YOU!"_

" _Can't or won't" Damon demanded._

" _She made me sign a blood pact!"_ _Bonnie states getting flustered._

" _Damon" Katherine said noticing the contract in Bonnie's remembering her upbringing she says, "Leave it Alone!"_

" _Why" Damon demanded getting angry._

 _Giving Bonnie a quick examination Katherine said, "Who ever this Vampire is, she combined compulsion, psychic pain and a blood pact"_

 _Katherine asks, "Bonnie, may I inspect the contract!"_

 _Giving Katherine the contract Bonnie saw no harm in the request, she knew the name their benefactor used was an Alias_

" _The travers would use blood pacts when they wanted secrets taken to the grave" Katherine retorted scanning the contract she said, "Vampires use them with humans for the same reason!"_

" _So, What, Contracts can be broken" Damon said emphatically._

 _Raising her voice Katherine stated angerly, "YOU DON'T BREAK A BLOOD CONTRACT… EVER!"_

Regaining her composure _Katherine, said,_ _"Blood Contracts are sacred to all vampires!"_ Glaring at Damon she told him _, "If you do the vampire in question has the right to claim your life…"_

" _Damon" Katherine said, "when Nadia is safe to return, she will send her back."_

 _Sitting up Bonnie said, "The Next time you meet Celine, she will have a different face"_

" _Didn't you notice_ _Damon, No one invited Celine to enter, yet she was in your home!_ " _Bonnie said letting the comment hang it the air for a moment._

Opening her eyes Katherine suddenly became aware that the sun had gone down, and she also realized something else her wife saved her daughter.

Katherine headed to The Salvatove crypt and saw a young girl of 16 or 17 leaving Stefan's grave.

"Stefanie… Stefanie Salvatore" Katherine called softly trying not to scare the girl, "I'm not a ghost, my name is Katherine Forsythe!"

A gust of wind blew Katherine back, as she said, "I know what is happening and why?"

Meanwhile in "The Head Mistresses Office" Alaric was going over the finances with Lilly when Lilly picks up the phone and dials a phone number, switching over to speaker phone Lilly commented, "James I have you on speaker for Mr. Saltzman's sake, I would like The Salvatore School for the Young & Gifted Added to The Milan Account.

"How Long!" a Male voice said in a clear business-like manner.

"Indefinitely and in perpetuity I should think!" Lilly said concisely

"Very Well" The disembodied voice said over the phone.

"And James as of this moment that Account is only for The Salvatore School for the Young & Gifted" Lilly said in a commanding tone.

"Understood" the voice said as the line suddenly went dead!

"You don't do anything halfway do you" Alaric asked skeptically not quite sure he could trust her motives.

"There is a right way and a wrong way to do things Mr. Saltzman!" Lilly quipped

Alaric was about to protest when Lilly held up her hand silencing him as she said, "That account has existed since the 4th millennium BCE, it was opened in Mesopotamia!"

"Breath Mr. Saltzman!" Lilly said, "That is one of at least 1000 accounts I have under various names!"

Alaric eyes widen as Lilly states, "The truth is I am worth enough to settle world debt in its entirety several times over and still live on the interest of all the wealth ivle accumulated!"

Alaric sputtered hard enough to make his scotch go down his airway and not his stomach.

Katherine walks in and tried to walk back out again only to have Lilly say, "Saving your daughter was my greatest pleasure, next to meeting you!"

Alaric's Brow shot up to a high arch as Lilly said, "As far as everyone here in Mystic Falls is concerned Nadia Petrova died in February 2012, from a wolf bite!"

"But she didn't" Alaric asks.

"Oh no she did die, then I brought her back!" Lilly said, "My blood is the most lethal toxin on the Planit!"

"Yes, Katherine I do know how to break the Travelers curse!"

 _Nadia, I need you to come back to Mystic Falls!_ Lilly thought.

The Following Morning at the Office of Doctor Elena Salvatore, Katherine stood just outside the front door, saying, "Relax Elena, I'm not here to hurt you, or your family, I'm here to help it!"

"How so?" Elena asks skeptically raising her brow.

Taking an unnecessary exasperated breath Katherine, said, "If you stopped Damon burning that Petrova bible, you would have recognized the signs yourself!"

"What signs!" Elena asks frowning at the memory.

"Stefanie's Petrova bloodline!" Katherine said a bluntly as possible not mincing her words.

Elena stood their silent as Katherine, said, "There is a long line Witches in our family tree Elena!"

"A very long line!" Looking at Elena, Katherine told her, "Bring her to The Salvatore School ask for Lilly!"

Putting her hands on her hips Elena asks her, "How do you know she can help!"

Smiling Katherine said, "My wife is a women-of-many-talents, tell Damon to be on his best behavior!"

"W-I-F…" Elena started to say in a razed tone of voice only to have Damon walk up behind her asking, "Why should I behave"

"Because, my wife is the progenitor of Homines Nocturna Damon" Katherine states angerly, rounding on Damon she states, "Damon tell me something!... Your daughter drinks earl grey right"

"What of it…" Damen mutters.

"Have you noticed the Tea stirring itself!" Katherine asked pointedly staring him down.

"How did you…" Damen states

"You never did listen when I talked about my life before all this did you, that one was a favorite of my mother's…" Katherine tells him

Damon and Elena looked at one another thinking, _That's not possible_

Looking at him Katherine said emphatically, "Remember Celine the Vampire…"

"What of it!" Damon said sharply, looking at his wife's twin.

"That was my… wife Lilly! As near as I can tell she dates-back to 4th millennium BCE but she could be older!" Katherine explained

Damon realized the implications, he may be human now, but he realized what it means in the greater scheme of things.

In a taught tone of voice Damon stated, "It would mean everything we know about vampires"

All the color left Damon's face as he said, "Is wrong!"

Making a set of hand quotes Katherine said, "I've spent a great deal of time exploring her anatomy over the years, to this day I have yet to find bite marks"

The look on Elena's face said, (That's Not Possible) as she thought, _if she was not bitten, that means…. She… was…!"_

Pushing her but off the doorframe Katherine said, "She is the Vampire the world and time forgot Damon!"

"And Yes, she was born a Vampire!"

"Love" A disembodied, women's voice said, "Don't give all my secrets away!"

A 5' 3" brunette strolls over removing all her jewelry and handing it to Katherine, she smiles showing Damon three sets of fangs.

Sarcastically Katherine said, "This… never gets old!"

The women steps back into the full sun, and nothing happens she just stands there for five minutes.

"That's not possible!" Damon said, as he thought, _S-she should be dust right now!_

"I would ask you to frisk me, but I think your wife would object!" The Women said, "My name is Lilly!"

Gazing at the spot Bonnie had inscribed with magical markers Lilly quickly jotted down something and handed it over telling them, "If you truly want to keep evil out, try these symbols… I would be happy to inscribe them not many people speak let alone write Assyrian anymore!"

"We Must Go" Lilly suddenly said "It seems as though Alyssa Chang got it into her head to send the Saltzman's to a parallel dimension"

Damon started to go on the warpath when Lilly said, "What Miss Chang doesn't know is created those worlds!"

In her mind Hope heard, _thank you, I will take it from here_

Lilly and Katherine walk up on Alyssa Chang and Lilly said, "Miss Chang you will tell me why you sent the Saltzman's to the Shadow worlds!

Alyssa tried pulling away when Lilly's hand moved faster than anyone could see grabbing the back of Alyssa's head and holding it in place. in a cold calculated tenor, she said, "You may be able to resist an average vampire maybe even my wife… you can't resist me!"

Lilly's eyes dilated and then rapidly contracted and Lilly asked, "Why?"

Alyssa was resisting but just barely, and that's when the headache started, and she began screaming.

"You're going to tell me witch, one way or another the only question is, if you have a psychotic break before that happens"

"Pain!" was all Lilly said and Alyssa was on the floor quivering in pain and covering her ears. Through raged breaths Alyssa said, "I was Jealous."

As Alyssa stood Lilly bit down on her forearm drinking the smallest amount of her blood saying, "I know where they are!"

"IT DESEN'T MATTER!" Alyssa screamed, "NO ONE CAN GET THEM BACK"

"That's where your wrong!" Lilly said in a calm cold voice, "I've been navigating my way in and out of those worlds ever since the day I created them."

Escorting her to the center of her patio once again Lilly's eyes dilated and then rapidly contracted as she said, "You will stand here until I return, do not move!"

"What if I have to pea" Alyssa stammered.

"Then let it run down your legs" Lilly offered.

Alyssa looked both indignant and Irate.

Smiling Lilly said, "The Last Person that made me this angry, I staked out in the Iraqi dessert with a damp leather strip tied round their neck, you're getting off easy"

As Lilly walks off, she calls over her shoulder, "When I return you may find yourself condemned to one of those same worlds… Alyssa!"

"Not all of them are as pleasant as the one you chose"


	7. World of Shadows

Walking out of the nearest shadow it didn't take long for the Vampires that had cornered Alaric to notice Lilly. Grabbing their minds Lilly said, "Pain"Al

The two vampires fell to the ground screaming, through convulsions one of them said, Only … an Original Can…"

"This is not Compulsion" Lilly said in a voice that was as cold as death itself saying, " This Psychic Pain Infliction… it's good for interrogations, now before you lose consciousness, the 2 girls this one came with, Where are they!"

"Why… would we tell you!" the other one said trying to act tough

"Because if you don't, I will kill you over and over until you do!" Lilly said taking a knee and speaking infrasonicly Lilly said, "Unlike The Mikaelson's I actually am An Original"

Taking a knee Lilly said, "If you tell me what I want to know, the pain stops now" Pausing if only for a moment Lilly said, "If you don't it will go on indefinitely!"

In a cold ruthless voice Lilly said, "Burn!" and the 2 vampire prisoners were reduced to ash.

Getting up Lilly starts walking away as 2 wolves walk into the clearing, Lilly said, "Don't be alarmed Alaric I summoned them!"

Projecting images of the Saltzman Twins into their minds Lilly said, "Find them!"

Both wolves dashes off and Alaric Saltzman brow rose to a speculative arch when Lilly said, "They are going to find your daughters, and I am seeing through their eyes!"

The wolves found Lizzie Saltzman first and before Alaric asks what Lilly was gone and back again in Lilly's arms,

"She is fine, had I not put her to sleep!" Lilly said putting her down next her father telling him, "I can move 291,000 miles per hour her mind would not have processed let alone survived those speeds."

Taking a knee Lilly whispered, "Time to Wake up Lizzie!"

Listening to the subtle nuances of the wolf's howl in the distance Lilly runs off again not only does she find Josie Saltzman with Malachai Parker a lightning bolt hit the ground between them.

 _She absorbed the darkness!_ Lilly thinkswalking forward, as she does walk forward storm clouds start building overhead much to Malachai's consternation as Lilly said, "No its not magic warlock, and that stake in your bag won't work on me!"

Lilly said one word in a language nether one of them understood and Lilly walked forward until she was right beside both-of-them

"Malachai you can struggle all you want but you can't move and, and you won't move until I want you too, I created this world!"

In his mind Malachai heard, _Your brave trying to take on a_ _Primordial Vampire, but you're out of your league warlock_

With a wave of her have Lilly brought them to the lowest level of the Shadow World,

Looking at Malachai Lilly said, Somewhere around here is a vampire that hasn't fed since before Atlantis fell."

Looking at Malachai Lilly said one word, "Pain!" and he fell to the ground.

Taking a knee as his body started writhing in pain Lilly said, "A ravenous Primordial Vampire... is exceedingly dangerous… Good Luck"

Rendering Josie unconscious Lilly lifts her and runs off only taking to the shadows once she it out of sight, arriving back at the location she left Alaric Saltzman was waiting, before waking Josie Lilly ties her down.

Alaric anger starts to rise as he asks, "What are you doing!"

"You're going to have to stay calm, or else the dark magic will be attracted to you Mr. Saltzman" Lilly said looking at the rest of the Saltzman family, telling them, "She absorbed a great deal of what you call dark magic!"

"I have to…" Alaric said only to be cut off by Lilly saying, "Do nothing… she is your daughter and will use that against you"

"And" Alaric said trying to stall her.

She finally looks up and right into his eyes, the look on her face said, "You're not ruthless enough!"

In a voice that was as cold as death itself Lilly said, "Mr. Saltzman I have a limited widow to extract the dark magic before it takes hold, you can ether debate me until is to late or let me do what needs to be done!"

"Those bindings are strong enough to hold me!" Lilly explained

Lilly wakes Josie and her eyes immediately turn as black as coal, without looking up Lilly said, "Whatever happens next, do not interfere!"

"Why what are you going to do!" Lizzie asks watching her.

"Most witches can dispel dark magic relatively easily!" Lilly said biting into her own arm, "This amount of dark magic will only leave…"

Holding on to her daughter tightly it was Alaric that finished the sentence saying, "When the witch dies!"

"My blood is the most lethal poison on earth!" Lilly said feeding one drop to Josie and she started thrashing wildly. "Sit down and make yourselves comfortable please do not dispel the flames"

No sooner do Lilly say that then Alaric and Lizzie were surrounded by a wall of flame

Writing started to appear in front of them in the dirt, {The Dark Magic Cannot cross the flames.}

Lilly started chanting in Akkadian!

* * *

2 hours later Josie lets loose with an inhuman scream and started spewing black smoke only to be captured by Lilly herself in a glass orb.

With the snap of her fingers Lilly started a blaze and tossed the orb into the fire!

As the circle of fire died down Lizzie tries to rush to her sister only to realize Josie is not moving!

* * *

30 minutes later

"She is hovering between life and death; I could end the Gemini Curse now and turn her!" Lilly offered telling Lizzie, "She would have the blood of 1 of the 2 first vampires to walk the earth flowing through her!"

"Wait a minute!" Mouth agape Lizzie said, "Who is the other one!"

A 6-foot-tall man with black hair and light brown eyes and in a willowy aged voice with a semi rasp he said, "I am!"

Lilly asks," Did our daughter feed!"

Eying Alaric he said, "Yes!" walking forward saying, "Vlad Tepes is but one of thousands of names of used down through the ages Mr. Saltzman!"

Lizzie looks at her father asking, "Who!"

"Dracula" Alaric said eying the man, "Dracula's real name!"

"Please call me Drake" he said, Looking at Lilly, he said, "You have not forgotten the mother tongue Lilly"

"Lilly and I were born in Sumer Mr. Saltzman" Drake said, "Unlike my wife I prefer it here!"

 _That would mean!_ Alaric thought.

"That we are much older than you think!" Drake said, "There are many things that separate Lilly and me from other vampires, however the one that applies here is we were born vampires not made!

Drake was surrounded by a black mist, when the mist cleared, he was gone!

Lizzie was looking where Drake was standing in a dreamlike stated and Lilly said, "He does have that effect!" Walking over to Lizzie and snapping her fingers Lilly breaks her trance!

From just behind them came UUUPPPPP, Josie sits up and Lilly examines her saying, "You have been touched by darkness child, you will forever carry its stain..."

"So, I'll only use!"

Lilly said, "Only use white magic Josie!"

In a quite soft-spoken voice Lilly said, "You don't understand, you can't use any magic, or the dark magic will bleed out again!"

Holding up a hand to silence her Lilly said, "As I said you carry it's stain, that stain feeds off of any magic!"

Josie started to pout, and Lilly said, "You already have my blood in your system Josie, if you die now…"

"But I want to go out in the sun, I want to have children!" Josie said in a voice with a sullen edge to it.

Lilly just started to laugh only making Josie more angry

"You didn't read the homework assignment did you!" Lilly said crossing her arms and leveling her gaze on the young women.

"I am a day walker." Lilly said matter of factly, "I can bear children the same way you or your sister could!"

Josie's eyes suddenly shot wide, and her mouth opened as if to speak but no words came out then it quickly closed again.

Inviting them to take a seat Lilly said, "If the world at large knew there was a vampire that could not only walk in the sun, but carry a child to term…"

In a somber matter of fact tone Alaric said, "They would either kill it, or use it for experimentation!"

Driving the point home Lilly somberly said, "If not both!"

"May I borrow your hip knife Alaric…" Lilly said rolling up her sleeve, as Lilly drew the knife across her arm yes, she bled of only for a moment then the cut healed itself instantly.

Lizzie realized the implications immediately, _The healing factor alone…_

"Yes, Lizzie it would be a benefit, or it could create a super soldier" Lilly said, "But your forgetting one thing, My Blood Is The Most Lethal Poison On Earth!"

Both Twins looked at her dumbfounded as Lilly said, "Drake and I are the Progenitor Of Hominus Nocturna I've had eons of practice controlling the amount of venom I use!"

Alaric's blood ran cold as the implications of that admission struck home

"Do it!" Josie said, and Lilly turned to her saying, "While this will end The Gemini problem, Josie this will not fix everything!"

Looking at Josie, Lilly said, "When we get back, I want you to talk to my wife, we have no secrets I if after that you still want this, I will do it.

"Being bound to a Primordial Vampire especially The Progenitor Of the species is not to be taken lightly."

"Stay close to me and keep your eyes straight ahead!"

Lilly Casts an Illusion and started leading them to the closest Shadow, as they walk to the shadow all Kai sees it them walking down the street.

* * *

Walking out of the Shadow onto her office patio seeing Alyssa covered in her own Piss and Shit was worth the price of admission! Of course the stench is another matter all together.

"Don't worry girls she can't move or speak unless I allow it!" Lilly commented looking at the girls saying, "I'm leaning to staking her out in a hot desert somewhere with a wet leather choker"

The look fear and panic on Alyssa's face was palpable as she pleaded with her eyes.

"I've got it" Lilly said, "Girls as a witch what is the worst fear you can have!"

"That's easy!" Alaric said realizing the extent Lilly was willing to go not to mention the sadistic streak to her sense of humor, saying, "Fear Of Magic!"

Looking at Alyssa Lilly's eyes dilated and then rapidly contracted and Lilly said, "You have Rhabdophobia, every time you think about magic you will suffer excruciating pain"

"You can walk and talk now"

"Lizzie" Lilly said, "Didn't you want to show be a spell?"

Right on cure Alyssa's convulsed in pain and, Lilly said, "Only the vampire that placed it can remove it!"

Alyssa ran from the school grounds as fast as she could!

"What Alyssa doesn't know is I gave her Rhabdophobia and Wiccaphobia!" Lilly said.

Freya Mikaelson walks up saying, "You wanted to see me Lilly"

Stefanie, Damon, and Elana walk up, and Damon spat, "What is that Mikaelson Witch doing here!"

"It's alright Lilly my family's history is checkered to say the least!" Freya said calmly "However I am a teacher here!"

"Damon" Lilly said, "Before you embarrass yourself, you should know I fund the school now and I have deep pockets!"

"I asked her hear to counsel and evaluate your daughter!"

Stepping forward Katherine said, "If anyone can understand its Freya!"

Taking Stefanie aside Freya started making Earl Gray Tea, and handing a cup to Stefanie, Freya did the one move Stefanie would understand she started stirring her tea with magic.

"Y-You're like me!" Stefanie said stunned looking at Freya

"Names Freya… that was easy!" Taking a twig Freya lightly blew on the tip it burst into flames.

"I'm a witch like you Stefanie, just a little further down the road is all!" Freya said softly as she looks at the girl.

"Can you… will you!" Stefanie asks as Freya waves her parents over.

"Damon" Freya said, "I know you thought you were done with all this, but your daughter's abilities have woken!"

"Yea I know, and they can't be put to sleep again!"

"She could be as talented as I am one day!" Freya said, "Katherine has been filling me in on her family history!"

"I understand you've been going out to the gave yard to practice!" Freya said, Good idea but the wrong place, Magic has a strange effect on the dead!"

Damon was about to ask about the cost when Freya said, "Her tuition has been taken care of."

Back in the Shadow world Kai becomes aware of the Illusion at fumes thinking, _How, How did they leave!_


End file.
